


Sisterly Love

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: After her mom recently got married to a new man, Kelly's life suddenly changed as she was not only moving into a new house and attending a new school, but she also gained a new older step-sister who doesn't hesitate to pull Kelly into a new world of lust, sex and girls.





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo to anybody that decides to read this. xD I've been in the mood to write some casual smut, but unfortunately I don't have any fandoms I wanna write about so I decided to write something original since I haven't done that for awhile. I also normally don't write lesbian relationships a whole lot, but I kinda wanna write something different from what I usually write about which is mostly gay male relationships. xD

“Ahhh~” I let out a satisfying sigh after I just got out of the shower. I couldn’t wait to crawl into bed tonight and just scroll on Youtube after a long day today. Things have been SO hectic lately after my mom recently got married to the love of her life. I remember the times after my mom had divorced my dad because he fell in love with another man. I knew that my dad still loved my mom and me very dearly, but as far as it went with my mom, I knew that he no longer loved her as a partner. 

It sucks.

I really don’t like how things are these days where people can’t just accept others for who they are no matter if they’re gay or trans or just queer. Someone ALWAYS has to have a say in it and unfortunately that’s what led to my mom and dad getting married. Ever since the divorce, I always tried to be there for my mom and pick up the pieces. She was very grateful to me for that. But then when my mom met a new guy named Philip Richards, I knew instantly he was the one that could mend my mom’s broken heart.

So they dated for a year and a few months after that, they got married and now here we are!

My mom remarrying didn’t mean gaining just a new step-dad or a new place to live, but it also gained me a new sister! Her name is Alex and she has a twin too! So that meant I had two new step-sisters which I was happy about because I’ve always secretly wanted an older sister. Being an only child is cool too, but I feel like having a sibling who can be there for you to share secrets with and teach you the outs and ins is awesome.

Currently our parents are on their honeymoon and won’t be back till the morning so that meant me, Alex and her twin sister Angel had the whole house to ourselves. 

I yawned as I stepped out of the steamy bathroom after drying my damped hair and slipping on a cute pink t-shirt that was long enough to be worn as a dress or a gown to bed. I walked into my bedroom to see Alex sitting on my bed, playing on her phone. I smiled. Both Alex and her twin sister are fraternal and while they’re both beautiful, I’ve always found Alex to be even more gorgeous. She had nice jet black hair that reached her shoulders, a warm smile that can light up the room. I was so lucky to have a sister like her. Someone who looks both cool and pretty.

Alex glanced over when she heard me come in and set her phone down. “Done showering?” She asked.

I nodded as I plopped down on the bed next to her, folding my leg under me. 

Alex grinned. “Good!” She immediately pounced on me, wrapping her arms around my body, burying her face into my neck. She took a whiff of me and smiled.

“Mmm~ You smell so good.” She complimented.

I smirked. “Well, I DID just shower.” I teased lightly.

Alex smirked at that then she began to nom on my neck. “You’re good enough to eat~” 

I giggled, feeling a bit ticklish, but I allowed her to tease me since it felt nice being this close to her. That’s when the unexpected happened. Alex started licking and kissing my neck which caused my eyes to widen a bit and I glanced at her with curiosity.

“I want to tell you a secret.” She whispered then her hand reached out to gently cup my right boob. I bit down on my bottom lip at the feel, but didn’t stop her.

“Ever since we met, I’ve always found you so pretty, but then on the day of our parent’s wedding, you were so beautiful that I knew I wanted you right then and there.” Alex confessed softly as she gently squeezed my boob before lifting her head to look at me.

I stared back at her, not knowing what to say or even think to this sudden confession. What did she mean by she wanted me?

“Al-”

Before I could say her name, my lips were immediately engulfed by Alex’s lips. At first she kissed me softly and gently, but then she started deepening the kiss, running her tongue along my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered closed as my lips instantly reacted, kissing her back. I slowly parted my lips to allow Alex’s tongue to slip inside and when it did, our tongues started dancing together in fluid motion. A moan softly escaped my lips as I kissed my step-sister passionately. I hadn’t expected this at all, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop it for whatever reason. Maybe because it just felt too good to stop.

Even though I’m 15, I don’t have much experience with kissing so you can say that this is my first kiss with someone and especially a girl. While Alex and I kissed, I could feel Alex continuing to stroke my boob then she slid her hand down to my lower region and started rubbing my pussy through my pink panties. I gasped at that, not having to expect it. I quickly pulled back from the kiss to stare at Alex.

“A-alex...what are you…”

Alex smirked. “You’re so beautiful, Kelly. So sexy. I want you right now.” She declared.

I blinked, not knowing how to process that. Should I allow her? Or should I stop this?

“B-but...we’re sisters…”

Alex softly chuckled and kissed my neck. “Mmm and that’s what makes it even MORE fun, but…” She then pulled back to look at me.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, now having stopped rubbing me and just had her finger hovering over.

I bit down on my bottom lip, debating. I’ve never gotten far with anybody. Hell, I’ve never even had my first kiss till now! But...I WAS kinda curious about how it felt to fool around so I slowly shook my head.

“No...you can keep going.” I told her.

Alex smiled at that then she went back to rubbing me and kissing me before she slipped her hand directly inside my panties and started rubbing me further, slipping her middle finger into my hole. I moaned softly, feeling my body instantly react to that. Without thinking, I spread my legs further to allow her to finger me. Alex then used her other hand to lift up my shirt to expose my boobs. She smiled as she took them in.

“You have the cutest, perky boobs I’ve ever seen. I’m dying to taste them…” She said then she leaned down and started sucking on my nipples.

“A-ahh...Alex…” I moaned then I looked down as I watched her suck my nipples till they got hard while she continued to finger me.

“Let’s get you naked.” She suddenly announced then she immediately pulled down my panties, exposing my pussy and lifted my t-shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. I fell back onto the bed and watched as Alex slipped her own gown off and underwear, showing off her naked body. My eyes roamed her body, taking in the beautiful sight. She had nice boobs that were a bit bigger than mines and her pussy was already wet and had pubic hair in the shape of a heart sitting above.

“Alex…” I breathed out and she smiled at me before getting in between my legs. She held my legs apart as she took in my pussy.

“Not only is your body gorgeous, but you have the cutest little flower. I wonder how it tastes~” She said softly then she proceeded to lick. I gasped again, clutching the bed sheet under me. 

“A-alex...ohhh…” I moaned as my hand found Alex’s hand and I started to run my fingers through her hair while I watched her eat me out. This was already feeling so good, but just watching Alex was enough to turn me completely on.

Alex moaned against my pussy which added an extra intensity. She then slipped a finger into my hole and started thrusting it in and out. 

“Yes! Oh god…” I moaned out as my head leaned back and I proceeded to buck against her finger, wanting to fuck it. Alex then added another finger into the mix, pumping her two fingers in and out of me with intensity. 

“Ohhhh shit!” I cried out, spreading my legs further. I reached a hand down and started to rub myself while I watched Alex finger fuck me. It felt so good and I could feel myself about to cum when Alex suddenly pulled back, taking out her fingers. I frowned as I watched her, wondering why she stopped.

That’s when she crawled on top of me and situated herself in between my legs. She gave me a smirk before she started pounding her pussy against mines and that really sent me over the edge.

“Oh god! Alex!” I cried out as I immediately started pounding against her, gripping onto her waist. Sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the room and that only intensified out fuck fest. This was such an amazing experience that I didn’t want to end anytime soon.

“Fuck...you feel so good, Kelly. Fuck me, baby.” Alex cried out. Hearing Alex cry out to me made me pound against her faster until the bed started creaking under us. I watched our sweet, wet pussies make love to each other until we both started cumming together, but that didn’t stop us from continuing to fuck. 

We kept pounding against each other while our juices exploded in between us. Alex looked down and smiled, a twinkle appearing in her eyes.

“Look, baby. Our juices are mixing together.” She cooed.

I looked down to watch and that only made me cum more. I watched my sweet, white cum squirt out then I bit down on my bottom lip.

“Fuck...I want your sweet juices inside me, sister.” I told her softly.

Alex nodded then she stopped fucking my pussy. “Open yourself.” She commanded.

Without objecting, I held my pussy’s lips open enough to where you can see my hole then Alex climbed on top of me again and held her own pussy’s lips open. We both watched as Alex’s warm, white cum drip out of her and land inside my hole. I moaned as I allowed my pussy to soak up every drop of my sister’s warm, sweet liquid then when Alex couldn’t cum inside me anymore, my own liquids started squirting out again.

Alex got in between my legs and started licking up my cum, moaning out as she ate it all up. I moaned softly as I watched Alex’s tongue lick around then after she was done, she pulled back and smiled at me.

“Do you wanna eat me out?” She asked.

My eyes widen at the offer. I’ve never eaten pussy before so I didn’t know how it tasted or if I’ll be good, but I nodded, wanting to see how my sweet sister’s pussy taste. I got up and let her lay down before getting in between her. I stared down at her cum coated pussy and licked my lips.

“It’s okay. Go on.” Alex reassured.

I took a deep breath then I leaned down and started to slowly lick at her pussy. I couldn’t describe the taste. Of course it was skin, but it was like delicious and her cum...oh man. My sister’s cum was so warm and sweet that I instantly lapped it all up like ice cream. After I cleaned her up, I softly kissed her pussy then I collapsed onto her.

We both wrapped our arms and legs around each other and proceeded to kiss lovingly until we both fell asleep.


End file.
